Episode 10
No One Sleeps at Camp (合宿は皆が寝ないヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ, Gasshuku wa Minna ga Nenai) is the tenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode centers around the Neighbor's Club trip to the beach and Sena's villa which the club considers as a training camp. Synopsis After riding two separate trains and an hour of walking, the Neighbor's Club eventually reached their destination: Sena's Summer home, which they consider as their training camp. After setting up their luggage and changing into their swimwear, the Neighbor's Club then proceeded to the beach. There, they engaged on what they consider to be a "ceremony" for popular people where they scream "It's the beach!" whilst posing. Afterward, as Kodaka was applying sunscreen to his little sister, Kobato, Yozora harassed Sena by applying sunscreen to her using her bare foot. When Sena stood up, causing Yozora to lose her balance and fall, Sena, without realizing, exposed her breast to the others as she wasn't able to wear her upper bikini, causing her to run away from the scene, whilst throwing verbal insults at Yozora. When they finished frolicking by the beach, Kodaka was left to cook food for his fellow club-mates, as he was only one who has knowledge and skill in cooking. As he was looking for an ingredient, he found Sena by the terrace and approached her. There, Sena asked Kodaka if he witnessed what happened earlier between her and Yozora, yet Kodaka inferred to Sena that he paid no attention to what happened whatsoever as he was busy applying sunscreen to Kobato (which is his reason to reassure Sena). Sena happily agreed on Kodaka's claim and went back inside the villa. The next day, the Neighbor's Club continued to frolic by the beach (while Yozora and Rika stayed at the villa to read), and Kodaka went by the town's marina to buy some seafood for their dinner. As Kodaka cooked, Yozora conversed with him about her lonesome experience during home economic classes. Afterward, they had dinner, where the others complimented Kodaka for his food. After dinner, the Neighbor's Club engaged in telling horror stories and a test of courage afterward as suggested by Rika. After several unfortunate stories, Yozora was able to frighten the others with her horror story, causing them to cancel the test of courage. When they were in their respective rooms, sleeping, Kodaka wondered if had ever betrayed his childhood friend. Afterward, as Sena crept into Kodaka's room, she coyly asked Kodaka to come with her to the bathroom and told him to not inform Yozora about it. Later, Kodaka began to escort both Kobato and Maria at the bathroom, as Rika offered to sleep with him, causing Kodaka to throw her out of his room. Realizing that he too needed to go to the bathroom, Kodaka stumbled upon Yozora by the doorway and told him to go with her to the bathroom together instead. And Kodaka questions her if she too is frightened to go to the bathroom alone due to her own story, causing Yozora to retort, implying she can't scare anyone with her story without being scared herself. After doing their businesses at the bathroom, Kodaka concludes that it's wrong to betray friends, and Yozora agreed on his claim, as morning began to arise. Trivia * In the light novel series, Eiko is called Yamiko. Eiko is voiced by Trina Nishimura in the English adaption. * Eiko's friend's name was Weiko. Gallery Episode ten eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode ten ending eyecatch.png|Kantoku ending eyecatch Eiko Ghost Stories.png|Eiko Weiko's ghost.png|Weiko's ghost Category:Anime